Military School and Army Camp
by CheekyRhbadcat
Summary: Takara is sent to Military School and Army camp. What will happen when she realises she is the only other female there with 25 other males, And why does her Drill Instructor Rei look at her like that? What will happen to her? (One Sided)ReiTakara, TakaraK


**Hiya it's me back again with my second fic hope you like it! I've already written the sequel to this. Dumb, huh! Writing a sequel before you write the first one.**

**Never mind I like doing things the hard way so let's get on with it!**

Pairings in this Chapter: - Non in this first chapter but there will be Rei/Takara (One Sided) Takara/Kai some Robert/Kenny and Hilary/Sanquinex.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from Beyblade or some of the sites mentioned in this fic.

"Blah" – Talking to one another out loud

/Blah/ - Thinking

¦¦¦Blah¦¦¦- Bit Beast talking to master

((Blah)) – Master talking to Bit Beast

I'm Takara Granger better known to my friends as Ty. I'm 15 years old and I have a sort of heart shaped face with big storm grey eyes that swirl mischievously. I have beautiful two-toned blue hair that runs all the way down my back to my waist. It twists as it goes down my back rather like a tornado, it's very strange but beautifully and silky to the touch. It shimmers in the moonlight and dances in the firelight. I have a nice thin body and a great arse...oops did I just say that! I'm very friendly and have a heart of gold though I can be serious when I want to be! Anyways I love to eat and kind of food as long as it's in large quantities, I just stuff myself, and though I'm probably the only girl that actually admits this, I'm not prim and proper and I do in fact fart and belch especially after cola! There I said it smiles now what do you think of me? At any rate I just love beyblades and I have the most wonderful bit beast she's beautiful. Her names Dragoon she's my guardian Storm Dragon, and the only one of her kind! A very rare and special Storm Dragon. For she has control of the storm and her temper matches one perfectly Dragoon is a wonderful friend and companion she is beautiful beyond words. She has bluie-green scales, which shimmer and dance under moonlight or firelight. She has beautiful silver eyes and a long and powerful jaw. Her teeth are a pearly white and are as sharp as knives. She has spikes, which go all along the back of her long neck and stop at the base. Her powerful muscles move endlessly with her perfect form and her tail moves from side to side. The rapid movements of her tail shows what kind of mood she is in and she can purr a loud very distinct purr rather like cats. Yes, she is female and there aren't that many female bit beasts around either! I love her; we have a special bond between us that nobody will ever break. I will never give up and neither will she. We are friends, partners, forever.

My father was away all the time due to his work. He was an archaeologist and worked for long periods of time over seas and was rarely home. My brother Hero had left home a couple of months ago to go to University in America, meaning that I would be left alone in my house in Japan.

My dad decided that I should live with my grandfather in England. He rung my granddad and asked if it was okay if I went and lived with him. Mt grandfather had said yes, I'd love to have the little dudette. So twenty minutes later I was packed and at the airport waiting for my plane to England. My father said goodbye at passport control and I walked into the large duty-free area at Kansai International Airport. I boarded my flight and 15 hours later I was at Manchester Airport in England.

My grandfather met me at arrivals and took me back to the dojo. It was nice and welcoming.

My granddad showed me my room and left me to unpack my stuff. As I walked into the room I saw facing a big set of patio doors and a balcony large enough for a small party. I walked onto the balcony and from here there was a wonderful view of the Lake District and it's mountains. In front of the dojo was a big lake and in the distance the mountains rose and fell and every one of them was a different shape and size. The sun was just setting behind the mountains and the glow of the sunset glistening on the peaks was beautiful and breathtaking. The sun glistened on the calm waters of the lake reflecting an almost perfect picture of the surroundings. I stood there for a while contemplating the various things that had happened in my life from my mum passing away to me coming living here with my granddad.

I walked back into my room and shut the patio doors. I turned to my left and saw a bracket on the wall for my kendo sword above my big double bed, so I placed the sword in the brackets. It looked good there. I then lay down on the bed to find it very comfy but not too comfy.

I prised myself off the bed and looked around again. In front of my bed was a computer desk. The desk had a cupboard and I set of drawers holding it up. On top of the work surface was a nice big open set of shelves for books I guess. On the other side was a computer and places to put puns and pencils etc. To my left was a set of drawers just by the side of my bed. Next, to this were two large set of wardrobes that finished before the door. In the space between the door and the wardrobes was a washing basket.

I walked over to me suitcase and opened it and started pulling out my clothes. I folded them nicely and neatly and placed them into the draws by the side of my bed. The drawers had 4 big draws in and three small ones at the top and then there was a big surface on top of the draws to put a mirror and my jewellery box and make-up on top. I placed my night stuff in the first draw, t-shirts in the second draw, jumpers in the third draw and the fourth draw I placed some of my old stuff in as memorabilia. I then placed my thongs and bras into two of the smaller cupboards at the top of the drawers and left the third small draw empty. I picked up my books and placed them in the space above my desk and added some pots and pictures of my family on the other shelves.

I then went into the kitchen to talk to my granddad; he was on the phone arranging my school tuition.

He put the phone down and said that first thing on Monday morning a bus would be here at 7 am. I groaned knowing full well I wouldn't be up, I loved my bed and more than that I loved sleeping. Damn! I'll have to set 10 alarms just to wake me up and another 10 dotted around the room to actually get me up!

My granddad said that I needed to pack most of my stuff back away again but to leave the stuff on my desk and only take one or two pictures of the family. He also told me to not bother taking most of my clothes so I packed most of them as well as all my toiletries and stuff. When I asked him why, he said it was because I was going living at the school. Me being me, I thought this was regular for English kids so I didn't question him.

I went to sleep that night with my 20 alarms all set for 6 am. And, boy did they wake me up; the racket coming from them was unbearable. I jumped out of my skin when I heard them go off, I quickly got out of my comfy bed and ran around the room turning them all off.

I grabbed a quick shower and washed my hair and myself, got dressed in my usual attire of black baggy combat pants, yellow low cut sleeveless shirt and red short sleeved jacket with a pocket for my beyblade on the arm. I also added my blue and red cap that my brother had given me, onto my head and twisted it around so that the cap part of the hat was at the back of my head. I flicked my hair up at the front so it spiked up and added a ponytail to the rest of my hair just at the bottom of the cap.

I watched the bus arrive and honk its horn. I should have known something was wrong by the colour of the school bus when it pulled up outside of my family's dojo. My grandfather had arranged my school tuition for me so I could have been signed up for clown school and I wouldn't know about it!

I looked at it closely, it seemed like a normal school bus except that it wasn't yellow it was a dark green colour. I shrugged and walked on board thinking that it was normal for this area since I'd only just moved here to live with my grandfather a couple of weeks ago. The doors closed behind me. Little did I know that my granddad had signed me up for the wrong school. If I had looked on the other side of the bus I would have red the words RAF Valley Military School and Army Camp.

I took a seat near the back of the bus and sat down. There were only about 7 other kids on the bus and they were all male. They stared at me as I sat down with shocked and surprised looks on their faces. I asked them as politely as I could what was wrong and they just sneered and laughed at me. One boy finally shouted to me down the bus "I think you're on the wrong bus"

"Why do you say that?"

"This bus goes to RAF Valley Military School and Army Camp!"

It took a moment to register /RAF Valley Military School and Army Camp? That can't be right? Can it? /

I thought hard again /Shit...MILITARY** SCHOOL AND ARMY CAMP**.... /

I shouted out "**MILITARY SCHOOL AND ARMY CAMP!!!!!**"

Cliffhanger...dun dun durrrr

**Next chapter will be about what happens on the bus to Military School. Stopping here gives me a chance to get some reviews of how people like it so far. I don't mind constructive criticism and suggestions on how to improve my story so please do tell me. **

**Please R & R. Thanks..**


End file.
